Peliculas
by italia-nyotalia
Summary: Despues de "un mal entendido" Francia decide invitar a Canada a ver unas peliculas... pero todo acabara de otra forma (Fail summary ) leanlo porfavor! shii! Pareja: FranciaxCanada(Franada)


**Hola Hola :D ¿Como estan?, espero que bien, bueno aquí lo que prometí claro, con mucho, MUCHO, retraso xD. Bueno dije que iba a ser por votación, ¿Verdad? bueno que yo sepa, va a ser un Franada *Y la multitud enloquece xD*, bueno... la verdad ya tenia empezado un PrussiaxAustria... Pero cierta persona, lo BORRO, y no pude evitar la ira (ya contenida por que esa "travesura" me la hizo 2 veces!) y la ahorque a si de simple ¿da? bueno... otra cosa... a si e estado de vacaciones (ya tengo una semana :B) pero no pude escribir nada!, ¡simple, tenia el cerebro seco!, pero bueno esa crisis ya acabo (eso creo ¬¬') bueno ... saben... continuare en al final ¿shi?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no pertenecen... ¡Pero tengo un plan para que me den los derechos xD!**

**Pareja: Franada (Francia x Canadá) x3**

** " La tristeza de mis ojos se refleja**  
** en la comisura de mis labios**  
** y el amargo de los mismos**  
** se refleja en mis palabras,**  
** que avergonzadas de si mismas,**

** Nadie las escucha y**  
** se refugian en mi alma**  
** y la pobre…¡Ay la pobre!**  
** está que arde en llamas…"**

Hola, permitan presentarme, mi nombre es Canadá. Hace poco sucedió algo que me dejo algo desconcertado, y... fue con cierta persona, hablo de Francia-niisan, tal vez preguntan ¿Que tiene que ver Francia-niisan con esto?, c-creo que es muy facil, no creo que sea algo muy malo, digo...Francia-niisan solo quiere lo mejor para mi, ¿no?.

Todo paso ayer, Francia-niisan me invito a su casa, cuando llegue me pidió que pasara, tenia mucho que no iba a su casa, casi no a cambiado nada, excepto le cocina, anteriormente era de un color celeste muy vivaz, ahora era de un color café muy elegante, al igual que toda la casa, cosa que no me sorprende. Me pidió que esperada en la sala, claro yo abedeci, tenia una sensación algo incomoda, y simplemente no sabia de donde venia, miraba a todos lado con tal de buscar algo en que entretenerme mientras espero, la espera se me hizo eterna, cuando Francia llego traía una champaña, ahí empezó todo!, Simple me dije a mi mismo "Esto no da buena espina" sirvió 2 copas y me la dio, no pensaba tomarme la copa.

empezó preguntándome, sobre como me había ido estos últimos años, como esta Kuomajiro y otras cosas, al fin de cuentas termine tomando entr copas de champaña, enrealida para ese punto era mas que obvio que no podía diferenciar un lápiz de una pluma, pasamos la tarde muy bien, pero luego toco un tema que primero no le di importancia...

**Flash back**

-Mon petit...- Dijo Francia con un toque de seriedad en sus palabras claro sin querer dejar esa sonrisa que tenia, no quería alarmar a alguien por su repentino cambio de tono.

-¿Dime? - Pregunto inocentemente con un leve sonrojo debido ala champaña que bebía.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala del francés, sentados en el mismo sillón que el canadiense, dejo la copa en la mesita de centro, no se digno a responder, se acerco al canadiense tomándolo del menton y acercándolo a su rostro, Causando un gran sonrojo pero no tanto como para confundirlo con un tomate.

Le beso.

Solo se podía ver un Canadá sumamente confundido, trato de separarse de el, estaba decidido, la tercera es la vencida, y si que lo fue al tercer intento logro separarse de Francia, quien debido a el empujón, cayo al suelo.

-auch!... Mon petit no seas rudo - Dijo sobandose la nuca con un ojo cerrado.

-¡Por que hiciste eso!- Se podía ver a Canadá altamente sonrojado tapándose la boca, ahora si definitivo, perecia un tomatito maduro.

-Veras...

-¡No quiero saber! - Canadá salio corriendo altamente sonrojado, se encontraba confundido, lo sabia, sabia que no debió a ver aceptado ir a casa del francés, simplemente no sabia que pensar, no, simplemente no sabia, llego al aeropuerto tenia que comprar el boleto de regreso, no quería ver al francés, no por que estuviera enojado solo... no sabia, no sabia por que no podía verlo, solo... quería pensar, que su mente procesase toda la información, que procesase lo que acaba de pasar, por que simplemente no lo entendía.

Logro obtener el boleto para las 11:30 pm, eran la 10:55 pm, solo pudo pensar que faltaba mucho, fue a los asientos para esperar que anunciaran su viaja Hacia Canadá, se la paso pensando, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la señal de que su viaje estaba listo, dio un suave suspiro ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era descansar, tal vez así procesarla mejor la información, tenia que pensar claramente.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_** "Hoy es tarde…**_  
_** Ya no llego a tu mirada…**_  
_** La vida te ha hecho ciego**_  
_** o habrá hecho coja a mi mirada;**_  
_** yo sólo sé, que cada vez que necesito**_  
_** decirte lo que siento, se me escapan las palabras,**_  
_** se esconden...y aunque siempre me resisto**_  
_** se encompinchan con mis lágrimas;**_  
_** y habría que ver en que gota de este pisco**_  
_** se abrazan sal, palabra y lagrimas..."**_

Bueno... la verdad ahora que lo pienso, no es que aiga disgustado, solo... b-bueno el punto es que voy a regresar a casa de Francia-niisan, para disculparme debido a que no me comporte debidamente,y... para aclarar lo del... beso. Y-y lo de disgustado solo, lo digo por... mmm... bueno a quien puedo engañar, enrealidad, me gusto mucho el beso, desperto sentimientos que jamas habia sentido, ¡Pero es imposible, e-el es mi nii-san!,  
¡E- el me crio, hasta que pase a ser territorio Ingles!, y-yo... ¡Yo no puedo de repente decir eso!. Sera mejor que me Calme, ¿No?

Ya casi llego a casa de mi frances... ¡No es que sea mio! s-solo...¡Solo me confundi!, ya lo dije me calmare... respecto a lo de Francia... queria hablarlo con mi hermano, pero mejor decidi pensarlo por mi cuenta, ademas mi hermano estaba con Inglaterra-niisan y cuando ellos 2 estan juntos causa mi hermano son inseparables, creo que los oi diciendo sobre una cita, la verdad es de mala educacion espiar a las personas, pero no pude evitar oir la conversasion de mi hermano con Inglaterra, Me dan un poco de envidia yo tambien quisiera alguna vez tener una cita, y en especial con Fran... *Pensamiento beso de el y Francia* ¡Ahhhh~!.

*Fallas tecnicas por favor espere*

*Musica de espera* -¿Pero por que?... si estoy bien...- Pregunto canada con una gota en la cabeza

Por fin llegue, lo primero que encontre fue a un Francia algo sorprendido por mi visita, probablemente por lo ocurrido ayer, me pidio que pasara, me daba algo de desconfianza pero entre, me dijo que me sentara...

-Mon petit... queria disculparme por lo de ayer... no fue mi intencion- Decia, claro fingiendo que estaba arrepentido, cuendo enrealidad se saboreo los labios toda la noche...

-Yo tambien queria pedirte una disculpa... fui muy grosero en gritarte... Lo siento - Dijo con la cabeza gacha, -Y por lo del beso... no tienes por que disculparte... Solo... Solo queria preguntarte algo... - Termino de hablar todavia tenia la cabeza gacha, simplemente no podia evitarlo, tener tan cerca al frances, sentia que se le salia al corazon... pero seguia sin saber por que... no podia mentirse a si mismo, desde tiempos inmemorables, le a gustado sus ojos, su forma de vestir y de ser, apesar de ser un pervertido, lo sabia muy bien le gustaba todo de el... pero solo era afecto fraterno o paterno, ¿No? no podia ser otra cosa, ¿Verdad?, Por que... que sigue de ese tipo de amor... la verdad no lo se.

-No... yo soy el que te debe una disculpa... no debi besarte... no... almenos sin aviso- Mientras reia pervertidamente, Canada se le quedo viendo, se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro mientras mostraba un leve sonrojo, pero estavez causado por el frances.

- Francia-niisan... nunca cambiaras - Mientras sonreia tan inocentemente, dulce e inocente...

-/Sin duda... los inocentes son los mejores *risa*/- Penso el Frances soltando una risilla, eso era lo que lo volvia loco, ese canadiense, inocente y dulce como la miel de maple que siempre come, sin duda, sus labios apesar de haber bebido champaña, segian sabiendo a ese delicioso dulce,era su sabor natural, por asi decirlo, queria volver a probar pero tenia que esperar, solo tenia que crear una distraccion para hacer que se quede mas tiempo... Un maraton de peliculas quiza?... Cocinar pancakes con miel de maple?... no se me ocurre una distraccion, pero con solo de tenerlo cerca me entran ganas de besarlo, acariciarlo y [Censurado] y luego [Censurado] Para despues meter mi [Censurado], ¡Por dios!, ¡Tarde o temprano lo oiran de sus padres, mejor que lo sepan ahora!

-Mon petit que te parece si vemos una pelicula!- Solo espero que funcione...¡Por favor!...¡Porfavor!

-Mmmmm... Esta bien, Hoy no tengo nada planeado - Sonrio el pequeño canadiense -¿Que pelicula vamos a ver?- Pregunto algo curioso

-Veamos... tengo varias puedes elegir alguna- Dijo señalando a un estante lleno de Peliculas, Canada se dirigio a ella a ver que tipos de peliculas habia, mientres que francia solo se dedicaba a ver, tenia ganas de tirarlo pero valla que no podia, tenia que esperar el momento adecuado, el fin a Canada le interesaron 3 peliculas en total serian unas 4 horas, Francia le p´ropuso comer palomitas lo cual el canadiense dijo que si.

Fue un rato largo vieron 2 peliculas, en la tercera Canada quedo dormido, el frances se deleito con tan finos rasgos, nidemasiado brotescos, ni demasiado femeninos, su respiracion calmada con esa boquita entre abierta, abrasado de su oso como si su vida dependiera de ello, simplemente la vision perfecta, tenia a un angel caido del mismo cielo, con ese churrito gracioso que hacia volteretas ala mitad de tal mechon, su cabellera casi igual a la suya solo que un poco mas corta, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Parfait... simplemente perfecto...-Dijo en susurro para no despertar a su querido tenia razon, simplemente el ser mas perfecto que aiga visto en su vida, le daban ganas de besarle, y fue lo que hizo, se inclino un poco y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, movio su vista, paseandose por todo su cuerpo, se detuvo nuevamente en ese gracioso mechon -Mmmm... creo que sera mejor que lo lleve a la cama ¿no?- Dijo pero esta vez mas alto, claro rapidamente verifico que no se despertara.

Le dio por jugar un rato, paseando su dedo por su rostro, termino topandose devuelta con el mecho, le dio un suave tiron -ah~ -Fue lo unico que Canada solto ante el tiron de mechon, las mejillas se le ensendieron de un color carmin, dio un suspiro de ¿Placer?... Francia se le quedo mirando, con los ojos en plato, ¿Que demonios fue eso?, estaba claro, -Fue un... gemido... - Hizo una sonrisa pervertida, levanto a Canada y lo llevo hasta la cama, le rocosto suavemente, evitando despertarlo, todavia tenia ese color carmin en sus mejillas.

Francia se recosto al lado del Canadiense, le empezo a dar besos en la frente mejillas pasando al cuello -Fra-fran..cia -Decia todavia con los ojos cerrados, que poco a poco fue abriendo, topandose con la sorpresa que estaban en la cama y con el Frances, este se encontraba lamiendo el cuello del menor, este solo subio la mirada entregandole una sonrisa, pero era extraño ¿no?, esa sonrisa no era para nada pervertida, no sabia como describirla, solo... no era pervertida, es lo unico que podia pensar -¿F-francia?... - Le decia con un carmin mas encendido, pero no opuso resistencia, solo se tapo la cara con sus manos, ocultando el rojo vivo que las pintaba.

El Frances solo sonrio ante tal gesto de inocencia, trato de quitarle las manos de la cara -¿Mon petit? - Mientras sujetaba la muñeca tratando de hacer que lo mirara -Mon petit, mirame - Tratando de quitar las manos de el menor.

-¿Para que? - Pregunto Canada asomandose entre los dedos

-Mirame bien - Dijo tiernamente quitando por fin las dos manos, -Vamos, mon petit ¿Por que te pones asi? - mientras se le formaba una sonrisa - Apenas empezamos... - se le acerco, antes de que el canadiense pudiera reacionar, Francia ya habia sellado sus labios con apasionado beso, el menor tenia los ojos como platos, no se lo podia creer ¿Devuelta?, ¿Otro beso?, ¿acaso quiere que me valla?, pero de alguna forma era diferente, no sabia por que pero de alguna forma era diferente al beso anterior. Empezo con leves caricias, dejo el beso cuando exigian tomar aire, empezo a lamer el cuello mientras una mano traviesa se matia adentro de la camisa del menor, empezo a tocar y pelliscar los pesones del canadiense. Canada solo soltaba suspiros y uno que otro chillido -F-francia... si esto va a ser un juego para ti... aslo rapido - El frances subio la mirada, lo miro fijamente con el ceño un tanto fruncido dando un toque de seriedad.

Fue parecido a un encuentro a muerte de miradas, los ojos violetas cubiertos por unas gafas contra unos ojos color cielo, se quedaron viendo en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Francia rompio el silencio con una pequeña risa pasando de su gesto de seriedad a una sonrisa de ternura  
-Va a ser un juego, pero va a ser nuestro juego - De alguna o otra forma, eso que dijo, hizo que se sintiera muy feliz, se le formo una sonrisa, Canada se avento dandole un beso lleno de deseo y amor reprimido. Rapidamente el beso se hizo mas apasionado, las caricias iban aumentando, al igual que el calor, mientras las habitacion se llenaba de leves suspiros.

-Fra-francia...

Francis, empezo hacer un caminito con su saliba mientras jugaba con los pezones, para luego llegar a ellos y morder uno, lo unico que escucho fue un chillido de parte del canadiense lo cual hizo que se le formara una sonrisa, una de sus manos se dirigio a un bulto que tenia Canada en su pantalon, empezo presionandolo cuasando gemidos que trato de augar tapandose la boca con las manos.

Un rojo carmesi pintaba sus mejillas, mientras que cada toque que le proporcionaba el gran Francia hacia que cada fibra de su ser se estremeciera, -Mon petit... quiero hacerte una pregunta... - dijo dejando todo de lado, pues la pregunta que tenia enserio lo dejaba con mucha curiosidad, - ¿Que pasa si jalo tu rulo? - Mientras dirigia su mano al rulo y daba un lave tiron, haciendo que el pequeño canadinse se sobre saltara, dejando escapar un gemido de placer, cosa que hizo que Francia se le formara una sonrisa, asi que eso era, acababa de descubrir su debilidad, pero tenia que averiguarlo con las propas palabras de su pequeño, dio otro suave tiron y sucedio lo mismo.

- P-por favor... ya no hagas e-eso... - Dijo con la cara roja del rojo mas fuerte existente

- ¿Por que, Mon petit? - Pregunto susurando en su oreja, causando un escalofrio acompañado con un leve quejido, - ¿No me estaras ocultando algo?, ¿o si? - Esto ultimo lo dijo dando un suave tiron devuelta, -E-es mi... p-punto erogeno... - Ya lo sabia, y muy bien, solo queria comprobarlo, le sonrisa que tenia se le ensacho, se acomodo de tal modo que el quedara arriba de el pequeño canadiense, empezo devuelta su labor dejado de lado, empezo a lamer los pezones y luego los mordio.

Lo sabia queria tomar a ese canadiense de una vez por todas, hacerlo suyo, que nadie mas lo tocara que solo fuera el, nadie, y cuando se referia a nadie, era enserio, nadie lo tomaria, esta noche era de los dos, de los dos y solo de los dos.

Empezo a dejar un caminito de saliba, se dirigio devuelta asu boca dandole un apasionado beso, le dio una mordida haciendo que el menor soltara un leve gemido casi imperseptible, empezo a frotar con su pierna el bulto que habia entre las piernas del que se encontraba debajo de el, haciendo que dara leves quejidos, para luego volverse suspiros en los que salia un solo nombre -Francis... - El frances empezo a desabrochar el pantalon del chico, mientras que el menor con movimientos torpes trataba de quitarle el suyo, de un momento a otro ambos se encontraban solo con boxers.

En esa habitacion habia muchas cosas, pero solo resaltaban, dos, ¿Cuales?, ¡Facil!, eran: Un canadiense avegonzado y sumamente rojo, y... Un frances altamente exitado.

Francia tenia un bulto ahi abajo, no lo podia negar, el tambien nesecitava atencion ahi abajo, pero queria que el momento para su pequeño fuera inolvidable, que jamas olvidara como llagaron hasta este punto, en donde el amor, sexo, lujuria y pasion se unen. Por que el amor crea tensiones, pero tener sexo las relaja, ¿No?, en donde no es nesesario usar palabras para expresarte, donde te netregas totalmente, donde el amor aveces te cega, pero si es con una persona cualquiera, no significa nada, pero, si es con la persona que mas amas, ese momento es sumamente especial, inolvidable e inexplible.

_** "¡Ay! amor, cuanto te deseo**_

_** Tu respirar a mi lado,**_

_** Candentes brisas de anhelos,**_

_** sedientos labios de fuego,**_

_** acariciando mi cuerpo**_

_** Con delicados besos."**_

Se dirigio nuevamente por el camino anteriormente echo y se dirigio a su boca para darse un beso lleno de pasion, de deseo, y de lujuria, sus dedos interpusieron entre el beso, para poder lubricar bien los dedos, fue ala oreja del menor y le susurro, - Canarios de mis eneros; Cuando añoro tus delicias, este amor no tiene freno.- tras esto Matt se ruborizo. El frances aprovecho y le quito el boxer, para enpesar a masajear el miembro de canada.

En la habitacion se oian leves gemidos ahogados por besos sin freno de Francia, ambos estaban ansiosos, se comian a besos, demostrandose ese amor que siempre habian tenido, claro un canadiense que apenas se daba cuenta de estos sentimiento encontrados -Ahh~! F-francis~... - decia entre besos.

Empezo a lubricar los dedos, cuando se aseguro de estar completamente lubricados, los dirigio a su trasero, y por ovias razones a su entrada, hacia ciculos alrededor de la entrada, poco a poco introdujo un dedo -Ah~! F-francia... e-eso duele - dijo mientras se abrasaba de francia y hundia su cabeza en su cuello.

-Tranquilo Mon petit... solo relajate y el dolor pasara...- dijo tiernamente mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

-Ah~ - decia mientras introducia un segundo dedo, y se aferraba mas al Frances, queria ser lento y paciente, pero deseaba tener ese cuerpo, de una vez por todas, queria que fuera suyo, aqui y ahora.

- Mon petit Je t'aime... - Despues de esto le dio un beso e introdujo su tercer dedo, mientras Matt ahogo su gemido en la boca de Francis, estuvo tijereteando, mientras salian gemidos roncos departe de un pequeño canadiense.

La temperatura subia en la habitacion y ala vez se inundaba de gemidos departe de nuestro Candiense -E-el viento besa al barco, el barco besa al mar y yo quisiera ser brisa para tus labios poder besar- dijo el canadiense dejando sorprendido al frances que de imediato hizo caso a ese bello verso y lo beso acariciaba el cabello, y dio un leve tiron al rulo, que oviamente en acto de reflejo sonrio ala vez que el menor gemia debido ala accion de el pais del amor.

-¿Listo Mon petit?- dijo mientras dirigia su ereccion a la entrada del pequeño Matt, el menor solo asentia levemente. Dio un viztzo al cuerpo debajo suyo, realmente encantador, era como un bello angel caido del cielo, antes de entrar se detuvo para hablar se habia dado cuenta hoy estaba mas romantico que de costumbre -Adorarnos bajo el cielo fue union de nuestras almas donde no ubo fronteras, volaron poemas en llamas.- dicho eso dio un beso y se adentro a lo desconocido.

Cuando empezaron, fue un vaiven despacio para volverse uno frenetico, la habitacion se inundo de gemidos de placer, ¿quien lo diria? todo esto empezo con unas peliculas.

-Ah~! F-francia - dijo canada apenas se la podia oir debido asus gemidos -No aguanto~ -

-A-aguanto un poco- dijo francia aun si parar el vaiven -S-solo u-un poco mas...-

Despues de hacerlo casi 3 veces porfin calleron rendidos de tanto amarse. Ahora estaba seguro esto que sentia era amor, pero... ¿Descuando lo sentia?, bueno eso no importa, lo unico que importa es que jamas le puede deciar a francia que lo amo,- F-francia... - ellos dos se encontraban en la cama y Canada estaba acurrucado en el pecho de Francia y este ala vez le abrasaba de manera protectora.

-Dime Mon petit - dijo mientras el menor levantaba la vista.

-J-je t'aime... - dijo con la cara de un color carmin, eso solo hizo enternecer a francia, tenia la vision mas hermosa del mundo, ese canadiense que incontables veces la habia quitado el sueño, que incontables veces sin darse cuenta suspiraba su nombre, que incontables veces estuvo mirando durantes las reuniones. Cosas incontables, porque simplemente no lo podia contar, eran muchas.

Sonrio, se sentia ralmente feliz, tener a su pequeño en brazos despues de averse dado amor, de aver entregado sus cuerpos el uno al otro. Acaricio su mejilla y le dio un beso -J'ai aussi Je t'aime- despues de eso el canadiense sonrio, y poco a poco se dejo caer en las manos de morfeo.

Acaricio su cabello, diviso la figura de su amado antes de dejarse llevar por ese hechizo que aplica el dios del sueño, antes de cerrar sus ojos dijo -Nunca pense que me iba fijar en ti y sentir algo tan lindo que es lo que siento ahora dentro de mi...-termino rendido y se dejo llevar por el sueño, ahora podia dormir sumamente tranquilo, ya que, ese canadiense le pertenece.

**Fin.**

**¿Meresco reviews? bueno... como decia probablemente este fc tenga mas de tres semanas que lo empeze, shim -w- soy una floja... perdoname Diana-sempai (no te quiero decir asi pero ya que ¬¬)pero tu JaponxTaiwan tendra que esperar (*celebrando*)xD bueno... este es demasiado largo no lo creen?,bueno perdonenme pero no me llegaba la maldita inspiracion ;A; y eso es malo, muy, MUY, malo xD aver que mas... bueno lo unico que recuerdo... ah! shi es cierto spoiler!... subire el primer captulo yay! de una serie FranciaxCanada y se llamara... The love is war (que original xD) beuno en fin enserio espero que les aiga gustado y si no pues... hay nose pero alfin de cuentas lo hize sin una jodida idea! asi que porfavor no me culpen si me salio muy hay...nose , culpen a la hadita (Wtf? y por que yo?)xDDDDDDD (tienes... serios problemas mentales...) ¬¬ si lo se, no tienes por que repetirlo P/D: Soy una ROMANTICA de mierda ¬¬  
**

**Bueno espero que les haiga gustado (^v^ yo igual!) bueno asta la otra!**

**Adiou! (Bye~!)**


End file.
